


Perfezione assoluta

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Perfezione assolutaFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: NijiAoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: TorsoFutureFic! OOC





	Perfezione assoluta

  
L’ex capitano della Teiko aveva sempre saputo che qualcuno con il talento di quei cinque ragazzi, che anni addietro avevano portato la loro scuola a vincere ben più di un torneo, avessero potuto sviluppare fisici massicci e perfettamente tonici. La cosa valeva anche per Aomine, che non solo era diventato più robusto, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato che in così pochi anni sarebbe cresciuto in quella maniera. Aveva sottovalutato quel giovane talento più di quanto avesse mai creduto.  
Amava il corpo di quello che ormai poteva essere definito un giovane adulto e non riusciva a fare a meno di toccare ogni singolo lembo di pelle di quel torso così tonico da sfiorare la perfezione assoluta.  
Nijimura non poteva non ammettere che era talmente attratto da quel fisico da volerlo tutto per se e monopolizzarlo in modo che l’ex kouhai desiderasse solo lui e nessun altro.  
Poggiò gli occhi sui glutei perfetti e, per quanto lui cercasse di resistere, il suo palmo si appoggio su quella massa solida che adorava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Aveva tutta l’intensione di gustarsela un altro po’ prima di cominciare a fare sul serio, viverlo e sentirlo finché né lui né Aomine avrebbero resistito oltre.  
Nel frattempo con l’altra mano prese il flacone do lubrificate, di certo non voleva che una simile meraviglia potesse provare dolore, anzi aveva la piena intenzione di farlo godere fino allo sfinimento.  
Lentamente incominciò a inserire le sue dita spingendole più in fondo che riuscisse e già sentiva il suo corpo contorcersi e fremere dalla voglia di sentirlo completamente dentro di se. Resistere alla tentazione di entrargli dentro era troppa, ma doveva aspettare se voleva stremare l’ex compagno di squadra. Voleva travolgerlo con qualcosa di così intenso quanto l’attrazione che nutriva e adorava la sola idea che grazie a lui potesse sentire l’intensità del suo desiderio.  
Dopo non ricordava dopo quanto tempo finalmente Nijimura appagò la sua voglia e incominciò a spingere intensamente provando un piacere talmente intenso che lo accompagnò fino all’istante in cui sia lui che Aomine raggiunsero l’orgasmo nello stesso istante.


End file.
